Not so safe
by AngstyAlice
Summary: One shot: Callie and Stef talk after 4x2. I know there hasn't been much moms/Callie after the truth came out so just some fluff because I miss it. I own nothing.


**So, this is a quick one shot set after 4x2. This season there's not much moms/Callie because of the whole Brandon thing but I couldn't help it. So here's a short one shot of Stef and Callie talking about the day. Hopefully this helps fill the gap by not having an episode this week. I know I haven't written in awhile after some nasty personal attacks made me take down the last story. Hope you enjoy. Please review/leave your thoughts (or tweet me at fayth1231).**

 **As always: I don't own The Fosters, only this cold pizza and any mistakes.**

Callie lays in her room, silence engulfing her as she replays the day. The look of fear on her sisters face, the overwhelming feeling she had seeing that. The breath of relief when she knew everyone was safe and the cops took Nick away. The whole house was silent that night, everyone had their own thoughts racing. No one seemed to want to be alone. Dinner was in the living room with everyone sitting close, although no one really ate. Now Callie was alone, the bo are in their room, Brandon hadn't come back yet despite the voice mails the moms left. Callie had silently gone to her room, changed and laid down, counting the imperfections on the wall. Trying to make sense of senseless actions.

There was a quiet knock on the bedroom door as Callie lay curled up on her side. Mariana was spending the night in their moms room so Callie didn't even bother turning over, figuring it was Jesus and he would go away when he realized she wasn't there.

Slowly the door creaked and Callie felt the edge of the bed dip as the body sat down. She jumped feeling a hand placed on her shoulder.

"How are you doing sweets?" Stef calmly asked, she received a shrug in reply.

"Today's been rough, huh?" Stef tried again to only be given the same lift and drop of the shoulder under her hand. "Can you at least look at me?" the older woman asked as she scooted back a bit, Callie rolled onto her back looking up, not ready for the conversation she was guessing was coming next.

Seeing the hesitation Stef tried to assuage her fears. "Nothing to worry about love, just checking in."

Callie slowly sat up, still hesitant. "No lecture?" She questioned, knowing the moms were still mad about what she revealed. "No lecture." Stef confirmed wrapping her arm around the girl pulling her into a side hug.

"Life has a way of reminding us what's important, huh? Like family, and you'll always be family. We still need to have that talk, but right now I need you to know you're loved and safe."

"This house doesn't feel so safe right now" Callie whispered almost inaudibly.

"I know love, I know. But mama and I will do everything we can to make sure everyone gets there." She replying letting out a sigh. "Want to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

Callie shrugged, trying to find her words in the silence that was once comforting but now eerie. "I saw him in the room, he had the gun in his hand and was so worked up. Mari looked so scared, but she just kept talking. I had to keep her safe. This house was different, and I know you wouldn't hurt us but it just doesn't feel safe anymore. Not when that happened."

"I know sweetheart, and thank you so much for getting me. He'll get the help he needs. You're safe now, he's gone. But it will take awhile to actually feel safe again. You know you can come to me or mama whenever you need. We're always here." Stef tried to console planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Even when you're mad at me?" Callie looked into Stefs eyes for the truth.

"Even when we're mad. You know we're not really mad right? Just disappointed. Let's not talk about that tonight though."

"Mmhmm" Callie mumbled in response. Disappointment is worse, she thinks, especially when she cares what they think. "Just one question though. Are you going to undo the adoption?" Callie asked dropping her head to stare a hole in the ground.

"Never. You're stuck with us." Stef said giving Callie a squeeze as she gets up. Looking at the girl trying to keep her thoughts together she stopped at the door.

"Marina is keeping mama company. Can I stay with you for awhile?" She asked, sure the girl wouldn't ask for anything right now, even just not being left alone. Stef didn't want any of her kids to be alone right now.

Callie nodded and scooted over in the bed laying back down as Stef pulled her into her arms. Tomorrow they could deal with the discussion that was still looming, but tonight they just needed the safety of knowing they aren't alone. With that thought the two drifted off into a restless sleep.


End file.
